XGirlfriend
by sailorchix
Summary: Complete.Sasuke and Hinata were going out but now she’s going out with Naruto. Sasuke can’t get over his love for Hinata and plans to get her back once and for all. NaruXHina SasuXHina
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters 

X-Girlfriend

This is a song fic. The song is called X-Girlfriend by Family Force 5. Sasuke and Hinata were going out but now she's going out with Naruto. Sasuke can't get over his love for Hinata.

_Song lyrics_

'' Thoughts

Chapter 1

_Ok, I'm sitting in my living room. Listening to my favorite tune. Just to make me feel, make me feel. Alright gonna put it all aside now. Ur not here by my side now. I can't believe this love things got me spinning around and around._

Sasuke casual throws his ninja tools on the floor of his living room. He plops down onto the couch and looks up at the ceiling. He had another long day of stupid D-rank missions and was glad to be home. Sasuke decided to put some music on to help him relax. The music was soft instrumental and was some thing he would have never picked out himself. That's when he remembered that this is the CD Hinata pick out for him when they were still going out. He could remember that day at the mall like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

Sasuke was walking around the mall in a hurry. He hated going to the mall. There were too many people, mainly all his fan girls. 'Where are you Hinata!' Sasuke thought to himself. They had been going out for a week.

Sasuke had always been attracted to Hinata since he first met her at the Chinn Exams. She was the first girl he met that didn't want him to be their boyfriend. After that day he wanted to find out way she didn't drool all over him like all the other girls did. As he got to know her he couldn't help but like everything about her. The way she talk in her sweet little angelic voice or how easily he could make her blush. Plus she is the first person that could relate to always being called "weak". They had a lot in common.

Sasuke hurriedly walk past the music store, when in the corner of his eye he spotted Hinata. She was listening to music. He made a 360, walked up behind her, and put his arms around her waist. When he did this she made a little "ah" sound, but the realized it was Sasuke and said

"O, I-I-It's o-only you Sasuke-san."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me that. Were a couple not classmates." Sasuke said teasingly

"O-Okay, Sasuke-kun" replied Hinata

Her face was burning and she knew that she was blushing. Sasuke just smiled and asked

"What are you listing to?"

"Oh, I-it's just instrumental music. I like to listen to when I read because its claming and peaceful. Here, listen you might even like it." Hinata said as she handed him the headphones.

Sasuke really didn't like to listen to music that much. He thought that it was a waste of time. But when he put the headphones on and listen he thought 'she was right. It is peaceful. Some how I feel relax and at ease.' He closed his eyes and was lost in the enchanting tune, when all of a sudden he heard

"S-Sasuke? S-Sasuke, are you okay? Sasuke?" it was Hinata.

She had been calling his name now for several minutes when he final responded.

"Huh?" Sasuke said in a daze.

"You really must have enjoyed the music. It was like you were in a trance." Comment Hinata

"Yeah." Sasuke replied embarrassed by his actions.

Hinata rush over to the cashier and came back to Sasuke with a bag in her had and gave it to Sasuke saying

"H-Here since you like the CD so much, I-I got it for you. Y-You look so at peace when you were listing to it, I-I've never have seen you like that. I-It made me see a softer side of you that you keep hidden from the world. A-And I want you to know that you don't need to hide that side of you from me. I-I wouldn't think you were weak. N-Not at all."

Sasuke was touched by her warm words. He was always told that emotions were weak. The only emotions worth showing were anger and hate. That all other emotion was useless. That's why he would hide his emotions from the world around him, even those close to him. He didn't want to seem weak in the eyes of the world. He wanted to be strong. But to hear those words "I wouldn't think that you are weak." It touch him and made him loved her evermore. He took a step closer and held her in a tight embrace and whispered in her ear

"Thank you."

-end of flashback-

_Alright, gonna put it all aside now. Ur not here by my side now I can't believe this love things got me spinning around and around_

Sasuke's heart was aching. All he could think of is WHY! Why wasn't she by his side? Why was his head spinning around and around with thoughts of her. All he could think about is his precious Hinata. He had to see her. He got up off the couch and ran out the door to the Hyuugas compound.

Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it so far.

Please leave review and feel free to give me a few pointers.

This is my first Fanfic.

Thanks

Here's a preview for chapter 2

_Yes, I keep pursuing like a stalker. Just wanna talk to her. Think I'm gonna breakdown. What am I gonna do about this situation at hand. My paranoia is starting to kick in. A busy signal is all I ever hear. We used to talk a lot but now she's seemed to disappear._

Sasuke arrived at the Hyuugas compound to find Hinata sitting under a tree talking on her cell phone. Once Sasuke saw her he couldn't bring himself to go up to her and start talking. He didn't know what to say. "Hey, I still can't get over the fact that you left me. And I want you back in my life. I can't live with out you." 'Yeah right' Sasuke thought like that would make her want to talk to him. He just hid in the trees and watched her every move until it was too dark to see than he left. The next day he came back and the next day and the next day. Then he realized that he like a stalker. Watching her every move. He felt like breaking down. What was he going to do about this situation at hand. That's when he decided he needed to re-look at the events that lead to his break-up. Maybe there was something he could do to fix his current situation.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naurto or any of the characters.

X-Girlfriend

'thoughts'

_Lyrics_

Chapter 2

_Yes, I keep pursuing like a stalker. Just wanna talk to her. Think I'm gonna breakdown. What am I gonna do about this situation at hand. My paranoia is starting to kick in. A busy signal is all I ever hear. We used to talk a lot but now she's seemed to disappear. _

Sasuke arrived at the Hyuugas compound to find Hinata sitting under a tree talking on her cell phone. Once Sasuke saw her he couldn't bring himself to go up to her and start talking. He didn't know what to say. "Hey, I still can't get over the fact that you left me. And I want you back in my life. I can't live with out you." 'Yeah right' Sasuke thought like that would make her want to talk to him. He just hid in the trees and watches her every move until it was too dark to see than he left. The next day he came back and the next day and the next day. Then he realized that he like a stalker. Watching her every move. He felt like breaking down. What was he going to do about this situation at hand. That's when he decided he needed to re-look at the events that lead to his break-up. Maybe there was something he could do to fix his current situation.

Sasuke was back at his place pacing back and forth his living room. He replayed the events that happen in the last month he was going out with Hinata. He remember how nervous he was when he finally decided to ask her out. His plan was to go to her favorite book store and 'accidentally' Bump into her there. Then while he made light conversation he would casually ask her out to lunch. Yeah, that was his plan.

--Flashback--

It was the big day. Sasuke woke up extra early to make sure he'd looked good. Normal he didn't care how he looked, but today he was on a mission. After an hour of changing outfits he ended up wearing his blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and his white shorts. Then he looked at his watch. 'Damn!' he thought, 'It's only eight and the book store doesn't open until ten. I guess I could walk around the market place until it was time to 'bump' into Hinata at the book store.' Sasuke had been walking around the market place for about an hour when he ran into Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke. What's ya doing?" Naruto asked with his hand behind his head.

"Nothing" was his replied

"Man, your no fun Sasuke. Hey, I know lets hang out together. We don't have any missions today and you said you weren't doing anything. So, how about it? Pal."

Sasuke couldn't tell Naruto his best friend his plans to meet Hinata. He reluctantly said, "Fine"

Sasuke and Naruto continue to walk down the streets of the market place. Naruto was going on and on about how he was going to be Hokage and other such nonsense. When Sasuke saw Hinata in the distance. She had just enter the book store. Sasuske quicken his pace.

"Hey, whats the hurry Sasuke?" Naurto ask wondering why Sasuke had quicken his pace.

"Um... I just remember I want to buy a book on different fighting techniques." Sasuke lied.

"Hey, its not like the book is gonna go anywhere." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was just about to reach the door handle when all of a sudden the door open. His dark eues met with white ones. "Ah!" Hinata gasped. Sasuke just stood there stating at her. She blushed. 'God, how i love it when she blushes.' it made him want her even more. Hinata bowed and said in a soft voice "Gomen." She said it in such a low voice he had to bring his head closer to hers so he could hear her. This made her blush even more. He was so close to her face he could feel the warmth radiating of her face. Oh how he wanted to get closer when he heard a loud and annoying voice say

"Hey, Hinata-chan" it was Naruto "Want brings you here?"

"T-This" she said as she held the book up.

'Duh' Sasuke though. 'She just came out of a book store what else would she have. Naruto your such an idiot.'

"What are your plans today Hinata?" ask Naruto

"W-Well, I-I was going to get some lunch." Hinata said nervously.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Am starving. How bout you Sasuke?" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we all eat lunch together. What do you say Hinata?" ask Naruto excitedly as he thought about ramen.

'Hey, thats my line dobe!' thought Sasuke

"Y-Yes, that... I-I would like that." Hinata said as she turned bright red.

Now right then and there Sasuke should had notice how she was acting around Naruto. But he was to busy thing about how that blushing drove him crazy.

The three of them walked up to a ramen stand and took a seat. Hinta was in between Sasuke and Naruto. Each of them order their ramen. Naruto was taking up a storm as he inhaled his ramen. Hinata would giggle every once in a while to what Naruto was saying. Sasuke watch Hinata intensely as she took small bite of her ramen while listening to Naruto's nonsense.

Then Naruto said "Aww. Crap! am gonna be late. I was supossed to help Iruka sensei with a task. See ya guys later!" and with that said Naruto was gone. Leaving Sasuke alone with Hinata. 'Here's my chance' Sasuke thought eagerly. Hinata was just staring at her ramen when Sasuke said

"Hi, My name is..."

"S-Sasuke-san" she said cutting him off.

They just sat there in silent when he heard

"Y-Your friends with N-Naruto right?" she ask

"Yea" he replied. More silents

"Um... Hinata I know you don't know me very well but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." Sasuke asked nervously.

He shallowed hard while waiting for her response.

Hinata was shocked that the towns heart throb was asking her out. She didn't even know him that well and didn't see him in that way. She was going to say no, but then she realized that he was friends with Naruto. If she went out with him she'd be able to see more of Naruto, the guy she really liked. Anyway she figure that Sasuke would realized she was plain and boring compared to all the other girls that throw themselves at him. She told herself that he would lose in tressed in her after awhile. Then she could hopefully go out with Naruto.

"U-Uh...sure" she said with her head low and playing with her fingers.

--End of Flashback--

After that Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto were often seen together. Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto were often seen together. Sasuke would try to be with just Hinata, but the some how Naruto would just show up and Hinata would invited him to join them. When they were going out he didn't take notice because she was always so polite. Its not like Naruto was the only person that they would run into and she would invited them to join us. But more times than not it was always Naruto.

Now thinking back on it, that was the problem! Naruto.

That's it for this Chapter

hoped you enjoyed it

Thank you for all your reviews please keep them coming.

Preview for next chapter

_Chorus: I think I've found out whats going on. About my girlfriend not calling me up on the phone. And if it's gonna be like this everyday i cannot c-cope. So where do I go from here. I found out that she's calling up my best friend. Who said he'd never ever ever go and do this again. I think i'm go'n take this knife outta my back and give it back to him. She just became my ex-girlfriend. _

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall leaving a small dent. How could they do this to him. Naruto was his best friend and he thought Hinata cared for him. So, why would she do this to him! Sasuke's hand hurt but it was nothing compared to the sharp pain he felt in this heart and in his back. This pain made him remember about that painful day when reality sunk in. That she like someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

X-Girlfriend

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

'thoughts'

_Lyrics_

Chapter 3

_Chorus: I think I've found out whats going on. About my girlfriend not calling me up on the phone. And if it's gonna be like this everyday i cannot c-cope. So where do I go from here. I found out that she's calling up my best friend. Who said he'd never ever ever go and do this again. I think i'm go'n take this knife outta my back and give it back to him. She just became my ex-girlfriend. _

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall leaving a small dent. How could they do this to him. Naruto was his best friend and he thought Hinata cared for him. So, why would she do this to him! Sasuke's hand hurt but it was nothing compared to the sharp pain he felt in this heart and in his back. This pain made him remember about that painful day when reality sunk in. That she like someone else.

--Flashback--

**Naruto's POV**

He didn't know what to do. Sasuke and Hinata have been going out for about three weeks now. And during that time he'd gotten to know Hinata a little better. She never criticize him or called him names like Sakura did. She was always an encouragement. When she cheered him on and tell him he could do it, he felt stronger. The more time he spent with her the more **HE** wanted her. But she was Sasuke's girlfriend. What was he going to do?

Naruto's thoughts were broken when he heard a small voice calling his name. He looked up to see Hinata sitting on a fallen tree truck. He looked around and notice that Sasuke wasn't with her.

"Hey, Hinata! What ya doing? And wheres Sasuke?"

"O-Oh, I just got done training with my team. I-I don't know where Sasuke-san is." she said with her head down.

"Hinata, why do you call Sasuke 'san', when you are going out?" he asked.

"W-Well... we maybe going out, but I don't feel that way about him. N-not that I don't like him. W-We have a lot in common, but I don't see him as a boyfriend. I love him but am not in love with him. He's like a brother to me." Hinata said nervously

'Maybe this is my chance!' thought Naruto. "Then why are you going out with him if that's how you really feel about him?" Naruto asked questionably.

"U-Umm... Well I though he might have dumped me by now. At least that's what I was hoping." she admitted.

"Why? Do you like somebody else?" Naruto asked. He had to know if he had a fighting chance.

"Yes" is all Hinata would say while turning red as a tomato.

"Do I know them?" He had to know who. All she did was shake her head yes.

"Well, **WHO**?" the suspense was killing him. She looked at Naruto nervously. Then she slowly raised her hand and pointed. Naruto looked around and behind him, but saw no one in sight.

"I don't see anyone, Hinata." he said as he continued to look around.

"I-It's Y-You, Naruto." she said

Naruto Looked at her with shock in his eyes and thought 'ME!' The look Naruto was giving Hinata made her feel like she made a mistake in telling him her true feelings. She was about to leave when she felt someone grab her. She looked up to see Naruto's face. Then he hugged her and whisper into her ear "Me too".

**Sasuke's Pov**

He started to notice a change in Hinata. She seemed to be a lot more happier than normal. Also when he tried to call her the line was always busy. He would leave messages for her to call him, but she never did. And when he asked her about it she'd say she forgot or that her sister was on the phone with her friends. This was starting to bug him. Not only could he not get a hold of her on the phone. She wouldn't return any of his calls. Also when he tried to hug her she'd stop him and say "How about we just hold hands?" not that he didn't mind. Its just that he wanted to hold her. Feel her warmth against him. To smell the scent of her shampoo from her hair. It had been like this for a week and he was getting worried. Whenever he'd bring it up she would change the subject. He didn't know what to do.

Then that horrible and fateful day came when Hinata became his ex-girlfriend. Sasuke decided to surprise Hinata by picking her up from her training.

He was coming up to the training area when he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Naruto and Hinata kissing. His hands turned into fist and he could feel his sharingan active as he stood there watching what was going on.

After Naruto let go of Hinata he felt something hit his jaw hard and he was sent flying in the other direction. Naruto realized he was hit with someone's fist. Then the person who nailed him was now on top of him delivering blow after blow to his face and body. He couldn't make out who the person was until he heard them say, "How could you! Your supposed to be my best friend! Ahh! I cant believe you would do this!" It was Sasuke kickin' his a$$.

Hinata tried to pull Sasuke off of Naruto but was pushed away by Sasuke. She hit the ground hard and let out a loud cry. Her cry caused Sasuke to stop hitting Naruto and run to Hinata's sided. He asked with concern in his voice,

"Are you Okay?"

"Yes, am fine. B-But what about Naruto?" Hinata asked on the verge of tears.

"He'll live. What were you doing kissing him?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone.

"U-Um... W-Well... I-I-I... LOVE HIM." was all she could say as she started to cry. She was scared to death of Sasuke right now. Especially since he had his sharingan activated.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. She said she loved him. She never said that to him. Well once but not the way she said it about Naruto. There was so much emotion in the way she said she loved Naruto. Hate and rage was consuming Sasuke. He had to leave before he'd do anything else he MIGHT regret. As he walked by the crying Hinata he said,

"I guess you just became my ex-girlfriend." and walked away with Hinata crying over a badly beaten Naruto.

Well that's it for chapter 3

Hoped you like it.

Review please and lots of them

Preview for ch 4

_Ok, she kept it on the down low. So tell me what's the deally-yo. I can't believe she did what she did to me. Alright now bring me back my things gurl Ur no longer in my world. I don't think that u need to be talking to me. All about how you said you love me. U miss me terribly well, I don't buy that at all._

Sasuke heard a knock at his door. When he open the door there she stood his ex-girlfriend.

"What" is all he could say.

"U-Um... Sasuke we need to talk" she said in a low-voice

"Why"

"Because I miss you" she said with her head hanging low.

Sasuke wasn't buying it. But why did his heart skip a beat when she said it. He had to know what she had to say.

"Fine" he said in a flat voice and left the door open so that she could come in.


	4. Chapter 4

X-Girlfriend

**I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters**

_Lyrics_

'Thoughts'

Chapter 4

_Ok, she kept it on the down low. So tell me what's the deally-yo. I can't believe she did what she did to me. Alright now bring me back my things gurl Ur no longer in my world. I don't think that u need to be talking to me. All about how you said you love me. U miss me terribly well, I don't buy that at all._

Sasuke heard a knock at his door. When he open the door there she stood his ex-girlfriend.

"What" is all he could say.

"U-Um... Sasuke we need to talk" she said in a low-voice

"Why"

"Because I miss you" she said with her head hanging low.

Sasuke wasn't buying it. But why did his heart skip a beat when she said it. He had to know what she had to say.

"Fine" he said in a flat voice and left the door open so that she could come in.

They sat at opposite sides of his kitchen table. Sasuke notice that Hinata wasn't looking at him. She kept her head down low as she twilled her fingers. During the time they were going out he knew that this was a nervous habit of hers. 'Why was she so nervous about?' Sasuke thought.

"You said you miss me. How so?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"U-um, yes. What I mean is that I miss your company."

"Don't you have Naruto to keep you company." Sasuke said coldly.

"I-I know I deserver that. But what I was hoping is that we could still be friends."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Could they just be friends? Could he handle just being friends?

After a few moments later he answered, "Sure"with a smirk on his face. He had a plan.

Hinata was so happy that she ran up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and breathed in her scent. 'God, how I miss her touch, her smell' Sasuke thought as he embraced her. She pulled away and he reluctantly let go of her.

"Thank you so much Sasuke. I didn't want to lose you as a friend. We have so much in common that I could still use your advice and encouragement. I hope that I can proved those same things to you as a friend. Um... one more thing. Are you still going to be friends with Naruto? I don't want you two to hate each other because of what happen." Hinata knew she was asking for a miracle, but she had to try.

With a smirk on his face "Of course am still going to be friends with Naruto."

Hinata's jaw it the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing it was like a dream come true.

Sasuke could see the delight on her face and it made him want her even more. 'Am going to take you way just like Naruto did to me. But this time it will be for good.' Sasuke thought evily.

A few hours later...

Hinata was looking all over for Naruto. She wanted to tell him the good news. She finally found him at the ramen stand.

"Naruto! Guess what?" Hinata said out of breath.

"Chicken butt" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"What? Anyway I went to talk with Sasuke like you told me to and he forgives us. He still wants to be our friends."

"See, Hinata I told you he wouldn't stay mad at us forever. Sasuke doesn't have many friends and we need to be there for him. I know he can be aass at times, but his a really good guy."

"Your right Naruto." she said as she lacked onto his arm and order a bowl of ramen for herself.

Sasuke's POV

I can't stand that she left me for that dobe. I mean what does she see in him. Why is it that I could have any girl in this village and the one that I want is with Naruto. Am going to take her away from you. Just like you took her from me. You didn't even notice her that way. It wasn't until I started dating her did you take interested. Before you were way to busy looking at Sakura. Wait that's it. If I can get Naruto to like Sakura and get her to like him back Hinata will be mine forever. She'll be Naruto's X-girlfriend instead of my.

Sorry about this being a short chapter.

Please leave Reviews.

Preview for Chapter 5

What comes around goes around.

_What am I gonna do about this situation at hand. My paranoia is starting to kick in. A busy signal is all I ever hear. We used to talk a lot but now she's seem to disappear._

Naruto's POV

It's been several weeks since Sasuke forgave them for their betrayal. He even started hanging out with Sakura more. I couldn't help but get upset seeing Sasuke getting so chummy with Sakura. Before he wouldn't give her the time of day. I realized that I still had deep feelings for Sakura. Whenever I saw them together Sasuke would just smirk at me while he'd find ways to lightly touch her hands or shoulders. Another thing that was pissingme off was that Hinata seem to be spending a lot of time with Sasuke. When he would call her all he ever hear is the busy signal and she was no were to be found. What am I gonna do?


	5. Chapter 5

X-Girlfriend

Chapter 5

_Lyrics_

'thoughts'

_What am I gonna do about this situation at hand. My paranoia is starting to kick in. A busy signal is all I ever hear. We used to talk a lot but now she's seem to disappear._

Naruto's POV

It's been several weeks since Sasuke forgave them for their betrayal. He even started hanging out with Sakura more. I couldn't help but get upset seeing Sasuke getting so chummy with Sakura. Before he wouldn't give her the time of day. I realized that I still had deep feelings for Sakura. Whenever I saw them together Sasuke would just smirk at me while he'd find ways to lightly touch her hands or shoulders. Another thing that was pissing me off was that Hinata seem to be spending a lot of time with Sasuke. When I would call her all I ever hear is the busy signal and she was no were to be found. What am I gonna do?

Sasuke had everything planned out. Step 1 make Naruto jealous went off with a hit. He notice how when he was getting close to Sakura Naruto would send him death glares. Now Sasuke needed to get Naruto to show his jealousy when Hinata was around.

Step 2

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura were at Ichiraku's Ramen shop having lunch together. Sasuke was talking with Hinata while Naruto was talking with Sakura. While Naruto was talking with Sakura he notice Sasuke would accidentally brush his hands against Hinata's. Sasuke would say sorry and Hinata would just blush and say it was okay. Naruto couldn't help but get upset at this continuing flirting. He knew that Hinata was to naive to notice what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke saw that his flirting with Hinata was working. Naruto's eyes had little flames burning bright with jealousy. He gave Naruto a smirk that had 'loser' written all over it. Sasuke know that Naruto couldn't take it anymore and wasn't surprised by his sudden outburst.

"What the HELL do you think YOUR DOING!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Talking" was all Sasuke said with that same 'loser' written smirk on his face.

"Don't be a dumb ass! You know what am talking about!"

"U-umm... what are you talking about Naruto?" Hinata had a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah, Naruto! Whats your problem? How DARE you talk to my Sasuke like that!" Sakura said with a raised fist.

"He's hitting on Hinata!" A vein was popping out on his fore head.

"N-Naruto, Sasuke wasn't hitting on me. We were just talking." Hinata put her hands on Naruto's to reassure him.

"WHAT! why would Sasuke be hitting on Hinata when his got me right next to him!" Sakura yelled as she latched onto Sasuke's arm.

This pissed Naruto off even more. He could tell by the look on Sasuke's face he didn't like Sakura like that. "Why do you even waste your time on this bastard, Sakura? He doesn't even like you. Not the way I like you. His only using you to forget about Hinata." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

SMACK!

Naruto's face was throbbing from the slap he received. Naruto put his hand on his throbbing check and expected to see Sakura standing over him, but to his surprise it was Hinata. She had tears in her eyes and her hand was still hanging in the air from hitting him. Naruto knew he said to much and he couldn't bring himself to say anything yet alone look at her. He felt a breeze as Hinata ran out of the shop.

"Way to go Naruto! You made your girlfriend cry. What kind of loser tells another girl that he likes her right in front of their girlfriend." Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean to. I was just getting angry at ...YOU! This all your fault Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he got into Sasuke's face.

"Don't blame me for your stupidity. Your the one who was jumping to conclusions. Maybe Hinata has realized your not worth the trouble. Especially since you still have feelings for Sakura. What's your problem dobe?" Sasuke's smirk was getting bigger with each word he said.

Naruto snapped. He threw a punch at Sasuke, which he easily avoided. This just pissed Naruto off even more. Naruto was delivering blow after blow but he couldn't land any of his punches.

"Naruto! Knock if off! Sasuke didn't do ANYTHING! Your gonna get your ass kicked." yelled Sakura.

Sasuke was tried of playing around with Naruto and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto gasp for air as he held he's hurting stomach. While Naruto was hunched over gasping for air Sasuke hit him on the head with his elbow causing Naruto to pass out. Sakura ran over to Naruto to see if he was okay. Naruto was still breathing, but he was out cold and his head was bleeding.

"Sasuke! You hurt him really bad."

"He started it." Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I know, but that was over kill!" Sakura voice was full of worry and concern for her teammate. "We need to take him to a doctor. Just to make sure his alright."

"Fine. You take him. Am leaving." Sasuke said as he disappear leaving a trail of smoke.

"Oh, that's just great! Now am stuck with taking care of Naruto!" Sakura took Naruto's arm and draped it around her shoulder and carried him to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata heard a knock on her bead room door. "Hinata? Are you okay?" Hinata knew the voice was Neji. Hinata didn't want to talk about what happen. Just thinking about what Naruto said made her heart ache. "Not the way I like you." Why? Why did he say that? Hot tears started to run down her face once more and she burred her head in her pillow.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I know your in there Hinata and I can see your crying."

'Damn! Stupid Byakugan.' thought Hinata "Go away!" she yelled with her head still in her pillow.

Neji knew his cousin way to well. He knew something bad must have happen because she actually yelled at him. Normally if she didn't want to talk she would just say she need to be alone for a little while. But this time she yelled and told him to go away. Neji open her door and saw her on her bed with her head burred in the pillow. He walk over to her bed and sat next to her. He put his hand on her back and started to rub her back trying to comfort her. Hinata just kept on crying along with little hiccups.

"Why don't you tell me whats wrong? Maybe it might make you feel better." Neji had a look of concern in his eyes. Hinata looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

"H-H-He 'hiccup' H-H-He"

"WHAT! Did Naruto do something to you? Did he hurt you." Neji's voice was so scary all Hinata could do was nod her head yes.

"That son of a b... How did he hurt you? You don't look physically hurt. Unless... Did he RAPE you. When I get my hands on him they wouldn't be able to recognized his body."

"NO!" Neji was startled by her outburst. "He hurt my feelings." Hinata let out another cry.

"Oh! Don't scare me like that." he patted her head "Tell me everything that happen."

"O-Okay" Hinata told Neji everything that happen. Neji just told her that Naruto was bound to still have feelings for Sakura but as long as he doesn't act on them and cheat on her than everything will be okay. Hinata felt a lot better after her talk with Neji. She gave him a hug and told him thanks. 'I'll talk to Naruto in the morning' Hinata thought as she got ready for bed.

Well that's it for chapter 5

Thank you ALL for your Reviews.

They are what keep me going.

Please leave more.

Thanks

Preview for Chapter 6

Sasuke's POV

Man that was great! I can't believe how well that worked. Now that I left Sakura to mend to Naruto it will be easy to get Hinata to believe Naruto's cheating on her with Sakura. Especially since he made that confession of love to Sakura right in front of her face. YES! Hinata will be so heart broken. She'll come to me crying and I'll be there to mend her broken heart. She'll realized we were made for each other and become my girlfriend for good. Heh heh hee. (evil grin)


	6. Chapter 6

X-Girlfriend

'thoughts'

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KICHOU BECAUSE THIS WAS THIER IDEA.**

Chapter 6

Sasuke's POV

Man that was great! I can't believe how well that worked. Now that I left Sakura to mend to Naruto it will be easy to get Hinata to believe Naruto's cheating on her with Sakura. Especially since he made that confession of love to Sakura right in front of her face. YES! Hinata will be so heart broken. She'll come to me crying and I'll be there to mend her broken heart. She'll realized we were made for each other and become my girlfriend for good. Heh heh hee. (evil grin)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was now hiding out in at tree near Hinata's room. Just as Sasuke had expected Hinata was on her bed crying her eyes out. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He didn't like seeing her cry, but then he told himself that Naruto was the one that made her cry, not him. Satisfied with this thought Sasuke brought his attention back on Hinata. Neji was now in the room trying to get some information as to why she was crying. Being Hinata she had a hard time telling Neji what happen and he was jumping to all kinds of conclusions. Which Sasuke thought was very entertaining. Especially the part about beating Naruto into a pulp. Once she told him why she was crying he gave her some advice about Naruto.

'Great! He's building up her trust in Naruto. Damn HIM!' Sasuke thought angrily as he clenched his hands and teeth. Sasuke watch with hateful eyes as Neji left Hinata's room and walked to the Hyuuga training grounds. Sasuke followed Neji there.

Saskue delivered a blow to the back of Neji's head which sent him flying. But Sasuke soon realized that it was only a substitution jutsu. Now it was Neji's turn to come from behind but Sasuke used his Sharingan to see Neji's next move and easily blocked the attack.

"What the HELL is your problem?" Neji said as he charged at Sasuke.

"You are! Your dumb a$$ needs to keep your mouth shut." Sasuke said as he blocked another one of Neji's attacks.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked as he deliver some more blows.

"You know exactly what am talking about. Getting Hinata's hopes up about that dobe!" Sasuke continue to block Neji's constants attempts to attack him.

With a raised brow Neji said, "Oh! Is that what this is about? Hinata dumping your sorry a$$ for that loser. So, what does that make you? A loner? HA!HA!HA! Looks like Naruto has beaten you once again."

This was the last straw. Sasuke came at Neji with incredible speed. Neji didn't have time to react yet alone counter attack. Sasuke used the gentle fist attack on Neji causing him to fall to his hands and knees. Neji was now coughing up blood. Sasuke may have been able to copy the attack but he couldn't use it to it's full extent because he couldn't see the keirakukeai with his sharingan. That was something you could only see with the Byakugan. But he did enough damage to hurt Neji. Sasuke was now towering over Neji and said,

"Don't mess with me or my plans and if you tell Hinata about what happen I'll KILL YOU!" Sasuke walked away leaving Neji to continue to cough up blood.

Well that's it for Chapter 6

I hope you like it.

And once again thanks to Kichou for the idea.

Thank you all for your reviews

Bring on more REVIEWS!

Trust me I can handle them.

Preview for Chapter 7

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the thought of beating Neji into a pulp. Especially the way he had just imagined it right now. (I know am evil. He didn't really beat him even though he wanted to.) He knew that if he did beat up Neji it could ruin his plans to get Hinata back and he didn't need anymore complications. He decide he better leave before someone caught him spying. Someone like Neji.


	7. Chapter 7

X-Girlfriend

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Despite how many time I try to bribe Kishimoto-san he wont even give me one. Thinks to self (selfish, greedy, person can't even give me one. His got like 50 characters alone in this series. All I want is one!)**

'thoughts'

Chapter 7

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the thought of beating Neji into a pulp. Especially the way he had just imagined it right now. (I know am evil. He didn't really beat him even though he wanted to.) He knew that if he did beat up Neji it could ruin his plans to get Hinata back and he didn't need anymore complications. He decide he better leave before someone caught him spying. Someone like Neji.

Sakura was now over at Naruto's house taking care of him. The doctor said he had a slight concussion do to the blow to his head. The doctor said that Naruto could go home but needed to be supervised for at least 24 hours. Sakura tried to contact Iruka sensei but he was on a mission with Kakashi sensei, which ruled out calling him too. No way in hell was she going to call Sasuke since he was the one that gave Naruto the slight concussion. Which left her to take care of Naruto.

Naruto was now sitting on his couch trying to stay awake. The doctor had told him he needed to stay awake for at least 5 hours to make sure his doesn't slip into a comma. Naruto's eyes were slowly but surly close for a few seconds that shot back open as he felt his body sway back and forth. He keep on doing this until he heard

"NARUTO!YOU IDIOT! DO YO WANT TO END UP IN A COMMA?" yelled Sakura as she was about to hit him in the head, but remember about his slight concussion.

"AHHHH! Am sorry Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he shielded his head with his arms. When Naruto didn't feel any additional pain to his head he put his arms back down. He was now looking at Sakura as her raised fist slowly went down to her side.

"Why...Why? Didn't you hit me like you always do?"

"You have a slight concussion and if I hit your head it will just make it worse. Am not an idiot ya know." Sakura said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest with her nose in the air.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle at her new pose. His giggling got him a death glare that sent chills through out his whole body.

"I know your not an idiot. Your one of the smartest girls no make that people I know Sakura." Sakura couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She quickly turn her face before Naruto could she the faint blush on her cheeks and said,

"I think your ramen is done. I'll go get it for you." she made her way hastily to the kitchen.

Sakura came back with a big bowl of ramen and sat it right in front of Naruto. Naruto's eyes were bulging out as saliva pour-out of the side of his mouth and he said "RAMEN" (just like Homer Simpson does when he sees food that he wants.) As soon as Sakura let go of the bowl Naruto was already shoving ramen into his mouth with his chopsticks. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Naruto stuffing his face. Normally she would tell him thats disgusting and rude, but this was the first time it was just the two of them. There was no Sasuke there to impress and she could cut loose and act more like herself. Naruto just look up at her as he slurpped up a mouthful of noodles. Which caused the broth to splatter all over his face and Sakura to giggle even more.

Sakura didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was just out of habit but she took a napkin and wiped the broth off Naruto's face. Naruto just stared at her with his mouth wide open causing some of his un-chewed noddles to fall out and back into his bowl. After a few seconds of gawking Naruto thanked her for cleaning his face. A faint blush could be seen on both their faces.

Sasuke decided to check and see what happen to the dobe and pink haired girl. He stopped at Naruto's house and saw the lights were on. He climb up the nearest tree and looked in to see what was going on. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. 'Thank you kami-sama! I don't even have to set them up. Their setting themselves up. At this rate Hinata will be mine again in a week tops. Hehehe.' an evil grin was plaster on Sasuke face as he watch the two getting closer. But what Sasuke didn't know was that he wasn't the only one watch those two.

In the trees about ten feet away from the one Sasuke was hiding in a dark figure lurked in the shadows. 'Damn HIM!' the figure thought as they slammed their fist into the tree. 'How could he do this!' the figure left in a hurry afraid of what might happen if they stayed and watch anymore.

I tried to leave a cliff hanger, but I don't know how well I did. Please comment.

Well that's it for this chapter

I know its short but I can't decide who the figure should be.

Please give me suggestions and Reviews. Lots of Reviews, Comments, and Suggestions.

Thank you all for what you've giving me so far. I treasure each and everyone of them.


	8. Chapter 8

X-Girlfriend

**I Don't Own Naruto or Any of the Characters.**

'thoughts'

Chapter 8

Hinata woke up to the sun shining through her window. See rubbed her sleepy eyes as she pulled the warm covers off. She stumble a cross the room to the bathroom where she got ready of the days events. Once she was fully dressed she when downstairs to have some breakfast. Neji had just finished eating and was walking over to the sink when Hinata stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning, Neji-niisan"

"Feeling better?"

"Hai! Thanks to you."

"Am just glad your better." Neji gave her a smile small. Hinata couldn't help but smile back. Back when they were younger (when her uncle were still alive) Neji would smile a true genuine smile at her. It had taking some time before she was able to see him smile like that. She notice that smile coming back after his fight with Naruto in the Chunin Exams. He didn't have as much hate and rage or loneness in his eyes as he used to. He had become more of a big brother that a protector to her. She thought about the advice he had given her. She decided she need to talk to Naruto about what happen the other day at the ramen stand. She pour herself a glass of orange juice and nibble on some toast as she thought about what she would say to Naruto.

Ten minutes later...

Hinata was now in front of Naruto's front door trying to get enough courage to knock on the door. 'I don't want to wake him. But I really need to talk to him about this. Especial if we are going to continue this relationship. I can't continue to go out with him if his going to be overprotective of Sakura.' Hinata raised her fist to knock on the door but stop and thought. 'What if he wants to break-up? What if he has decided to chase after Sakura because I hit him? I don't know what I'd do if he broke-up with me. Maybe I'll come back later.' She quickly turn around only to ram her face into someones chest. She looked up at the person she bumped into. A shock look on her face as she said,

"Kiba?"

"Dang! Hinata that hurt." Kiba said as he rubbed his chest.

"Gomen." Hinata said as she gave a small bow.

"Nah! It's okay." he had one hand behind his head rubbing the back of his head.

"U-um... Kiba?"

"Yes." he now was looking at her and could see a faint blush on her face when they made eye contact. He could feel a faint blush on his cheeks.

"W-Why are you at Naruto's house?" she now had her head down and was playing with her index fingers.

"Huh? O yeah! That loser and I have a planned spar to take care of. The loser has to go around town in only their underwear with a money box that says 'Donation's for the Poor Beggar Boy' I can't wait to beat Naruto and make that loser look even more like a loser! HAHAHA!"

Hinata couldn't help but be a little upset with Kiba. He was talking about her Naruto and calling him a loser. She was bout to tell him that Naruto was not a loser and she didn't like him calling her boyfriend by that name, but Kiba spoke first.

"Hey, what brings you here? Wait it looks like you were leaving? DID YOU STAY THE NIGHT OVER AT NARUTO'S! HINATA! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU! I KNOW HIS YOUR BOYFRIEND, BUT THAT DOES'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DO WHATEVER HE WANTS... "

"KIBA!" Hinata face was flusher. Not only from yelling but from what Kiba had just said.

O.o (This is what Kiba's face looks like.)

"Sorry. I was just going to talk with Naruto, but then decided against it because I think he might still be a sleep and..." Kiba cut her off.

"Who the HELL cares if his still asleep! Am going wake his lazy ass up so we can spar!" Kiba pushed his way past Hinata and though Naruto's front door.

"HEY! Loser get yer lazy ass up before...I...huh?" Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. Only to have Hinata run into his back.

"O, sorry Kiba I should have watch were I was going. But why did you stop?" She looked up at Kiba's face. His eyes were wide with his mouth hung wide open. Hinata then looked in the direction he was looking. Her eyes where now just as wide as Kiba's as she covered her open mouth with her hand. Tears started to form in her eyes. Small sobs coming from her mouth as she formed the words

"No...no...no..."

Sasuke was on his way to Naruto's house. He had already been to Hinata's to find out that she had left ten minutes ago to Naruto's. He had a smirk on his face and thought 'Man is my luck good! My plan was to pick up Hinata and we could both walk over to Naruto's. That way she could see that Sakura had stayed over and the interesting position I put them in.'

Flashback...

Sasuke's POV

Finally! It's been a good hour since they turn out the lights and went to bed. Now to make things interesting. I jump onto the window ledge and check to see if there was any movement in the house. I scanned the room and found Naruto asleep on one end of the couch and Sakura on the other end. I push open the window. Lucky for me Naruto is such an idiot that he doesn't even lock his windows. I landed softly onto the floor and walked quietly over to the couch. Naruto was on his back with one arm behind his head and the other hanging of the couch. I gentle moved Sakura and position her on top of Naruto. As soon as I placed her on top of Naruto, Naruto's arms slowly wrap around Sakura's small waist and he said "Hinata..." Now this pissed me off and I wanted to hit him in the head. Then Sakura spoke in her sleep. "Sasuke... It's me your Sakura-chan." Yuck! Like I'd ever be interesting in a billboard brow. I just rolled my eyes. I heard Naruto say

"Sakura-chan? But why?"

"Because I love you." as she wrap her arms around him

"I love you too."

"Naruto?"

What are those two dreaming about? Hn. Whatever. I got done what I came here to do. And tomorrow I'll get Hinata and take her over here and will 'accidentally' see them in each others arms. Causing Hinata to run into my arms and finally give up on Naruto. Heheheh...

End of Flashback...

Sasuke was now in front of Naruto's house and saw the front door was already open. He was about to go up to the door when he saw Hinata come out in the arms of another. His plan had been ruined.

Well that's it for this chapter!

Please leave Reviews, Question, and/or Comments.

I need all the input I can get.


	9. Chapter 9

X-Girlfriend

**I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters because if I did Sakura would have already been dead!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HARVESTMOONFAN24. THIS WAS HER IDEA. I JUST TOOK IT AND RAN WITH IT. **

Chapter 9

Sasuke was so angry that he didn't give himself time to think and acted clearly. First off, he worked so hard to drive Hinata into his arms, but only to have her be in the arms of another. Second, it had to be that damn mutt whose arms she had to be in. When he was going out with Hinata he notice the dirty looks Kiba would give him. You know the look that said you hurt her or touch her the wrong way your dead! Also he notice that when ever Kiba was around Hinata he was a little too over protective. Also he would blush when ever Hinata apply ointment to his wounds. All these signs told Sasuke that Kiba had deep feeling for her. It was bad enough he had to get Hinata away from Naruto, but now to have to deal with the mutt just pissed him off even more. Sasuke stormed up to Kiba and yells,

"What they hell you think your doing? I was the one who was supposed to comfort Hinata. NOT YOU!" Sasuke was now in Kiba's face.

"What do you mean you were supposed to comfort her? Did you know about this?" Kiba spat back in Sasuke's face. 'All hell no!' Sasuke thought angrily and spat back,

"DID I KNOW! HELL I PLANNED IT!" Now Kiba had a smirk on his face, but Sasuke's attention was now on Hinata whose eyes were wide with shock as tears started to pour down her face. She buried her face into her hands and continued to cry. Sasuke was about to talk to her when 'Slam' something hit his face hard which sent him fly back about 5 feet. Sasuke looked up to see who had assaulted him. It was Naruto.

A few minutes before Sasuke was hit...

Naruto heard shouting coming from his front door. He slowly open his eyes and realized that he was hold on to something tightly. He looked down and saw a mess of pink hair on his chest. 'WHAT!' he thought as he notice that it was none other than Sakura. A big grin appeared on his face as he held her tighter. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the shouting again. He recognized the voices. They were Sasuke's and Kiba's. 'What the hell is going on?' Naruto thought as he got up and laid Sakura's sleeping body down onto the couch. He walk over to the door and heard Sasuke yelling about how he planned something. Naruto not being that bright didn't know what he was talking about but whatever it was it made Hinata cry and nobody makes Hinata cry. Naruto charge at Sasuke with his fist as he landed to punch square on Sasuke's jaw, which sent him flying.

"I don't know what you did Sasuke bastard, but I won't let you make Hinata cry." Naruto chest was raising and falling as he made the threat to Sasuke.

"Your the one who made her cry, dobe." Sasuke words were dripping with vemon. "Your going out with her when you still love Sakura. Don't deny it. You know its true. You should do her a favor and just break off your relationship before you hurt her anymore." Sasuke spat some of the blood from his mouth.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" was all Naruto could say as he went to attack Sasuke. Naruto couldn't argue with what Sasuke had said. It was all true. Yes, he was still in love with Sakura and after the way they were getting along last night he thought that maybe, just maybe, they could have a relationship. He knew that this would hurt Hinata more than anything. Causing him to feel guilty for these feelings he had. Hinata was a great girlfriend. She accepted him for who he is and not label him as a loser. But for some reason Sakura still had a hold on him. He was angry at Sasuke for saying those things right in front of Hinata, but he was ever angrier at himself for having these feelings as he continue to fight with Sasuke.

Kiba fist were clench was he heard what Sasuke said to Naruto. Yeah the dumb ass was telling the truth he knew that from watching Sasuke spy on them last night. He was already pissed of with Naruto's continuous flirting with Sakura while he was going out with Hinata. He didn't really like the idea of Hinata out with either of those two idiots but he wanted her to be happy. Even if it was with another guy and not him. He always knew that Hinata had a thing for Naruto and respected that. That's way it was such a shock when she was going out with Sasuke. He even asked her about it she told him that she would be able to see more of Naruto. She told him even if Naruto never returned her feelings just being around him was enough for her. It made her want to be a stronger person. "Kuso!" Kiba hissed as he went to join the other to who were fighting. He was going to knock the shit out of both of them for hurting Hinata like that. All they cared about was their own selfish feelings and weren't even thinking about hers.

'What is going on?' Hinata thought as the tears continued to pour out of her eyes. Hinata had figure out that Sasuke had set Naruto up. She was mad at Sasuke at first. But when Naruto didn't deny that he stilled loved Sakura it felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She felt as if the wind had been knock out of her. She knew that deep down inside her that Naruto had these feelings. She was hoping that maybe she could be the one Naruto loved so dearly. But it didn't look like it was going to happen. 'Sasuke... Why did he do this? Why did he have to hurt me like this? Was it because he stilled loved me? Was it jealousy? Was it just because he was in pain even since I left him for Naruto? Was it revenge?' She couldn't take it anymore and just ran. She ran as fast has her legs would take her. She kept on running until she reached her house. She hurried into the house praying not to run into anybody. She about to turn the corner when 'Bam' she hit something hard. She looked up to see Neji standing in front of her. At first his was shocked but when he saw her teary red puffy eyes he had a look of sadness as she buried her head into his chest and cried. He protectively but his arms around her as they just stood there embracing each other.

Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks again for all the Reviews, Comments, and Questions.

This chapter was all thanks to harvestmoonfan24

Please leave Reviews, Comments, and Questions. I enjoy reading your guys reactions.


	10. Chapter 10

X-Girlfriend

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

Chapter 10

They had been standing there embracing each other for about 10 minutes. Neji's mind was running a million miles per hour. 'Why is she crying? This is the second time in two days she's came home crying. What in the HELL did that Naruto do to her this time. When she going out with the Uchiha she never came home crying. Even thought I don't like that bastard either, but there relationship was never this stressful.' Neji let out a small sigh as he began to talk to Hinata.

"What happen this time?" he pulled her away from his chest that way he could look at her face.

"sniff...Naruto...Sasuke...sniff..." she was still crying pretty hard that she wasn't able to tell Neji what happened.

"Your still pretty upset. We can talk when you have calmed down. I want you to take a nice hot bath to help come you down. Then go straight to bed. Will talk about this after you get some rest. Okay?" his voice was firm but caring. Hinata just nodded her head yes.

"Good." He had a smile small on his face as he lead her to her room. Hinata was about to go into her room when she stop and turned around to look at Neji.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan" her voice was weak and he could barely hear what she. He just gave her a nod of thanks and walked to his room.

Hinata POV

I slowly put my feet in to the hot steamy bath. The water feel so good on my cold bear flesh. As I sat there, my body fully emerged in the steamy water, I took a deep breath. My nostrils were filled with the scent of lavender from the bath crystal I used. I love the scent of lavender. It always relaxes me. But I don't every remember buying these. Oh! That's right! This were a gift from Sasuke. After a month of going out he insisted on giving me a one month anniversary gift. I could feel my face getting warm. Why am I blushing?

It was a nice jester and I told him he didn't have to get me anything. But he wouldn't take no for answer. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Sasuke really does care about me. I thought when we were going out that he only asked me out because I never showed interested in him. The way his fan girls would always try to get him to go out with them, maybe if he went out with someone who wasn't interested in him then his fan girls would leave him alone. At least thats why I thought he was going out with me. We became good friends while going out. Maybe he didn't see it as a friendship. Was he really falling in love with me? Is that why he took the break-up so bad. That would explain his actions. But that doesn't make him right! I sunk my head under the water.

All these thoughts were hurting my head. I was under the water for about a minute before coming back up for air. My bangs covering my eyes. My hand pulled them away from my face as a let out a small sigh. I laid my head on the bath pillow and looked up at the ceiling of the bathroom. I saw there were little red swirls patterns on the ceilings tile. They look just like the swirls that are on the fishcakes in the ramen Naruto always eats.

Naruto... You were my first crush. I was so happy just spending time with you and Sasuke. Just being around you gave me more strength and courage to become stronger. And when we started going out I thought I had died and went to heaven. It was a dream come true. But when ever Sakura was around you would be drawn to her. I didn't think much of it at first, but then... you told her that she should go out with you, seeing you two sleeping in each others arm, and you didn't even denying the accusations Sasuke said about your feelings for her. I could feel the tears well-up and fall down my face. I guess Naruto only saw me as a friend when we were going out. Just like I only Sasuke in that way. More and more tears just fell from my face as I realized what I did to Sasuke and now I understand his pain.

End of POV

Kiba was now panting heavily. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood over the two barely conscience figures on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto had beaten the crap out of each other that when Kiba joined in he was able to deliver the final blows that made them unable to continue fighting anymore. Kiba pointed a finger at the two and snarled

"Listen-up! And listen good you ass wipes! Hinata's the best thing that could have happen to you two dumb asses. You better figure out what she is to you. Naruto! Hinata has always admire your strength and determination. She told me that even if you never returned her feelings that just being around you was all she need to become stronger. If you don't love her then just be her friend. That would make her happy." Naruto's eyes were wide in shock.

"Your right Kiba. Am only hurting her by continuing to go out with her when I don't love her. But I don't want to lose her either. She a really great friend to have and has always excepted me for who I am as a person." Naruto then passed out.

"Loser." chuckled Sasuke.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER!" Kiba barked pointing warningly at Sasuke.

"Your dumb ass let your jealously get the better of you. You claim to love her, but all you did was hurt her. If you would have been patience and let her figure out on her own how Naruto feels about her you might have had a chance. For a genius you sure are stupid. Give her some time and let her make her own decisions." Sasuke was now the one in shock as what Kiba said was all true. 'Some genius I am.' Sasuke thought angrily as he to blacked out.

"What the HELL HAPPEN!" a high pitched scream came from Sakura as she ran over to Naruto.

Kiba put his pinkly into his ear, one of his eyes were closed as she responded to Sakura's outburst.

"I kick the shit out of those two idiots. You take care of Naruto and I'll take Sasuke home." And with that said Kiba put Sasuke on his back and sped off in the other direction before Sakura could get another word in.

Sakura just stood there of a few minutes trying to understand what had just happened. Then she swung Naruto's arm over her shoulder and proceed to carry him to his apartment.

"What did you do this time Naruto?"

Well that it for this chapter.

Please leave Review, Comments, and Questions. I look forward to reading them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update. But here it is the last chapter. Remember I still working on Lose URself. Also I've added two new stories. Here's some info on them. Check them out if your interested:**

**Bathsheba**

**Sasuke is the Lord of Konoha. One day he sees a beautiful woman bathing and sleeps with her. Not only does she become pregnant, but she's a married woman! What is Sasuke gonna do? SasukeXHinata**

**This story is based on 2 Samuel chapters 11 and 12.**

**Courage**

**King Naruto needs a new queen and choose Hinata, a Hyuuga which she keep a secret. Sasuke a powerful official doesn't like Neji and plots to get rid of him and all the Hyuuga's. Can Hinata handle being the new queen while her families lives are in danger. NarutoXHinata. This is based on the story of Esther.**

**I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters...**

Chapter 11

Neji's POV

It's been a week since the whole fight at Naruto's happen. Hinata hasn't left the compound since then. She seemed to be lost in thought. About two days after the fight, Naruto came over to talk to her about their relationship. I couldn't help but ease drop in on their conversation.

_Flashback..._

"_Hey, Hinata. Am sorry about what happen a couple of days ago. I've done a terrible thing. Hinata your a great friend and I value your friends. I don't want to destroy what we have, so... we can't go out anymore. I'm in love with Sakura and she's likes me back. Am sorry. We can still be friends right?" Naruto's head was down cast as he waited for her response. I watch Hianta intensely trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. She had a small smile on her face as tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes and said, _

"_I would like that very much, to be your friend." Naruto grab her and gave her a big bear hug and happily proclaimed, _

"_Thank you Hinata-chan!" Hinata had her arms loosely wrap around him as she return the hug and replied, _

"_Am happy for you and Sakura. Really I am. But I need to go, now. Okay?" _

"_Sure, I understand. Friends?" Naruto questioned. _

"_Yes. Friends till the end." her small smile still on her face. And with that said Naruto waved good bye._

_End of Flashback..._

After her and Naruto talk it seem that a great burden had been left from her shoulders. She seem happy and relieved all at the same time. It seemed that her mind was on something else. I can't stand it! I need to know if I can help. She can't stay locked up in this place. She is not a caged bird. Why must she do this to herself. I stormed up to her room only to have her bump into me.

"Am sorry Neji-niisan! I need to watch were am going." she gave me a warm smile.

"Hinata I need to kn..."

"I've decided." she made eye contact with me and our eyes were locked.

"What!"

"I've thought long and hard about it and its the only think I could come up with."

"Huh?"

"I never really loved Naruto. I just loved his image because he was everything that I myself want to be. He was the failure that never gave up and made something of himself. I guess I just told myself that I loved him when in fact it was just admiration."

"Okay..." I have know idea whats she talking about.

"That's when I realized that..." she now had her hands folded in front of her face as she proclaimed

"I love..." Who? Who? I thought impatiently waiting for her answer.

"Sasuke!" Her eyes were gleaming with joy and happiness as she said his name. I was happy that my cousin had finally found someone that would make her happy. Yeah he did some dumb things. But it was all in the name of love. I know that his heart truly does belong to her and only her. That's when I made my decision and said,

"Well than what are you wanting for! Go and tell him how you feel!" Hinata's were wide with shock at what I just told her. Them her eyes soften as she embraced me and whisper,

"Thank you." I just pated her head and warned her,

"But if he hurts you again... his DEAD!" She just giggled as tears of joy streamed down her face. We stood there embracing each other of a few minutes when Hanabi said,

"Hinata, someones at the door for you." Hanabi walked away before Hinata could ask who it was. I followed Hinata to the door. And speak of the devil, it was none other than Sasuke. His eyes were red and puffy. Was the great Uchiha crying? I couldn't help put chuckled inside.

"Sasuke! What are y..." Sasuke grabbed a hold of her hands and asked

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend again." tears began to pour out of her eyes as small hiccups came out of her mouth. I could tell that Sasuke thought this was her way of saying no, because he lowered his head an mumbled.

"I understand if you don't want to be my gir..." Hinata embraced him. Burying her head into his chest shaking her head no. In between sobs she said

"I...sob...want...sob...to be...sob...your girlfriend" Sasuke held her tight in the embrace. Than he lifted her chin and gave her a kiss. That's when I decided to leave them alone. After that I haven't seen my cousin any happier than when she is in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha.

Wah..wah...wah.. It's over! End of story! T-T

I hope you enjoy.

Please leave your comments on how I ended this story I really need to know.

Also I still have LoseUR and my two new stories, Bathsheba and Courage, that you can check out if you enjoyed my writing style or if you want to give me pointers. Either way I open to anything.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THIS STORY WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN FINISH. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ABANDED.


End file.
